


Burrito

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, fluffy ness, hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no internet and Kaneki is ignoring Hide for a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burrito

It was a stormy night, the rain was pelting down on Hide’s roof and the internet was gone. Hide sat on his floor staring at his best friend who continued to ignore him for another book, on his bed.

Hide huffed and proceeded to try for his friend's attention.

“Kanekiiiiiiiiii ~” Hide whined, ignoring him Kaneki changed the page he was on. He knew what Hide was up to but chose to ignore him. Hide would give up eventually like he usually did.

“Kanekiii ~ it’s raining and my internet is gone. There’s nothing to do!”

“Shhhh. Reading” Kaneki mumbled in response.

“Huh!” Hide exclaimed utterly offended. How dare Kaneki tell him to shush for a book. Hide hadn’t invited him to sleep over just to read all night.

Narrowing his eyes, Hide stood up and grabbed the end of the blanket Kaneki was on. Grinning Hide pulled the edge around Kaneki tightly catching him off guard. “Hide!” Kaneki exclaimed with wide eyes, smirking Hide began to roll his struggling friend up into the blanket until he resembled a burrito.

“Oh dude, you should see yourself!” Hide cackled once he was done, Kaneki frowned at his best friend when he said that. He couldn’t move his arms or anything else. 

'When Hide finally got bored with this, he was going to kill his friend' the boy sourly thought.

“Hide!” Kaneki yelped when the latter pulled him into his arms as he sat down.

“Shhh burritos don’t talk”

Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s waist loosely, allowing the blanket around him to loosen up and become easier for his friend to move around.

“N-now what?” Kaneki stammered, feeling nervous from the close proximity he and Hide now had.

Hide shrugged carelessly and simply nuzzled into his wrapped up friend with a small smile. “I’ll let you go when I am sure you won’t read” Hide conditioned; he pulled the book away from underneath Kaneki and placed it on his night stand.

“Hide” Kaneki whined like an upset child, he was using the voice only Hide had heard. Because Kaneki did not like to whine or beg too often and Hide knew this.

Smiling smugly, Hide traced his free hand up and down Kaneki’s back through the blanket; he could feel Kaneki melt into his touch and couldn’t help but feel proud.

“I’ll hold you until then. So for now you are my burrito” Hide mumbled.

Flushing a bright red Kaneki bit his lip and pretended as if he wasn’t enjoying the touch of his friend.


End file.
